


The Next Package

by VampAmber



Series: Cas' New Favorite Website [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Caring Castiel, Complete, Dildos, Dom Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gags, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Pouting Dean, Profound Bond, Safewords, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Since the rope and blindfold went over so well (and keeps on going over well, almost on a daily basis), Cas decides to order some more things for him to use on Dean. And while Dean isdefinitelyhesitant about using his boyfriend's latest purchase, it ends up being so freaking worth it. Holy crap, Cas...





	The Next Package

**Author's Note:**

> So, after I finished and posted Rope, it demanded that I make it into a series, with new toys in the mail for each story. And since it asked nicely (it even promised to not throw things at me if I complied), here it is. ^_^

“Hey, there’s a package for Cas,” Sam said as he brought in the mail. “That’s the second one in two weeks. You didn’t teach him how to use eBay or something, did you?”

“Not that I know of,” Dean said from the kitchen. They’d been getting a lot of use out of that blindfold and the fancy rope lately, and Dean was usually starving for the rest of the day. And after this morning… wow.

“It doesn’t say who it’s from, so I just assumed eBay,” Sam told his older brother as he put the package on the counter, along with the rest of the mail. He reached around Dean to snag a handful of chips from the bag Dean was planning on eating with his sandwich, and laughed when Dean growled and snatched up the bag to protect it.

“I taught him how to order stuff from Amazon about two months ago, because there was some books he wanted, but they put their logo all over anything you order from them,“ Dean said as he put the finishing touches on his sandwich while still guarding his chips. “Dunno what other sites he’d be ordering from.” 

Dean grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge as Sam left to go do whatever it was he did when they weren’t working on a case. He had a hard time focusing on much of anything lately with such an insatiable angel for a boyfriend. He took a bite of sandwich, groaned in pleasure, then glanced over at the package. The box did look kind of familiar, but he couldn’t figure out from where. There was something about that purple design.

He was taking a sip of beer when it hit him, making him choke as the liquid went down pipes that it was never intended for. It was the exact same design that was on the box Cas had pulled the rope and blindfold from. Which meant…

He was about to get up and find out what fun new thing his boyfriend had purchased for them to use in the bedroom when he heard the bunker door slam shut. “There’s a package for you in the kitchen, Cas,” his brother shouted from the library. Dean sighed, guessing it was going to have to be a surprise after all.

Cas walked in, looking very pleased with himself. “What’d you buy this time?” Dean asked, curiosity getting the better of him. He almost had to stop himself from bouncing on his feet, he was so excited. His dick, on the other hand, wasn’t very interested in such restraint. Just thinking about what could be in the new package had him half hard.

Cas smiled that secret little perverted smile of his, and said “You’ll find out tonight, Dean.”

“Aww, c’mon, I gotta wait til tonight?” Dean complained.

“Yes Dean. Our activities earlier wore you out, and you need time to recover,” Cas said, using his stern voice. When the hell did that get so damn hot? Or at least, hotter? “Now finish eating, you’ll need your strength.” He pointed to Dean’s mostly uneaten lunch, and raised just one commanding eyebrow, making Dean forget how to breathe for a few seconds. So not fair.

“Can I at least get a hint?” Dean pleaded. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but it did a fair number on the eldest Winchester as well.

“I believe you’ll find it very… stimulating,” Cas said vaguely. Dean would never admit it, especially to Sam, but he pouted as he sat back down to finish eating. He also stuck his tongue out at Cas as he left the room, mystery package in hand.

Dean barely tasted the rest of his food, he was so intent on figuring out what was in the box. It had been a lot bigger than the first box, but other than that there were no clues to its contents whatsoever. He hadn’t even had the chance to shake it like a Christmas present before Cas had snatched it away. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't figure it out, and he threw away his trash feeling frustrated and impatient.

Dean spent the rest of the day in a grumpy funk. He hid in his room with his laptop, binge watching the latest Marvel show on Netflix to try and distract himself. Sam knew enough from other bad moods to avoid his brother completely, and Cas knew exactly why he was sulking so he didn’t bother him, either.

A few hours later, he finally heard a knock on his door. He exited out of Netflix, glad he’d just finished an episode, and told Cas to come in, assuming the angel had finally decided he’d _recovered_ for long enough. And he was proven right when Cas poked his head into the room, and the rest of him soon followed. The box was open, but the contents were still tucked safely inside, away from prying green eyes. “How are you feeling, Dean?” Cas asked, coming over to sit next to him on the bed.

“Feeling like I was ready about four hours ago,” Dean replied, still feeling a little pouty.

Cas just smiled. “You’ll thank me for the extra rest later,” he said vaguely, only making Dean pout harder. He loved the damn angel, but he was really starting to drive him nuts.

“You finally gonna tell me what’s in the box?” He asked, craning his neck to try and get a peek.

“Even better, I’ll show you,” Cas said, starting to pull out the contents of the fabulous mystery box. The first thing was obviously a gag. At his hesitant expression, Cas explained “So that Sam won’t complain about the noise again.” Dean gulped and nodded. That meant that whatever else was in that box was probably going to make Dean scream, because with how thick the walls down here were, that was the only time Sam could hear anything.

The other item Cas pulled from the box made Dean let out a surprised yet horrified noise that sounded a bit like “Guh!” It was a dildo, that much was obvious. It wouldn’t be the first time Dean had seen one, or even the first time he’d used one. It was the size of it that terrified Dean. It was enormous. “Dude, that thing would rip me in half,” Dean said with a shudder. Why the hell had Cas bought him a giganti-cock? No way was that gonna fit.

“It’s not that much bigger than mine,” Cas explained.

Dean let out a laugh. “You’re big, no question Cas, but that thing is inhuman.”

“I’m quite sure it’ll fit, if you just let me try,” Cas said, the closest he’d ever had to get to actual begging when it came to anything sexual with Dean.

Dean let out a sigh. He could never deny Cas anything, he was so gone on him. Plus, he trusted him enough to know he’d take every precaution imaginable and mostly likely come up with a few new ones just to make sure Dean was safe. “Fine, but you hafta stop if I say so.”

“Of course, Dean. I would never dream of hurting you,” Cas said, before leaning in to kiss Dean. The new toys were dropped on the bed and forgotten as the kiss intensified. Dean’s fingers automatically started undoing the buttons on Cas’ shirt as Cas ran his hands through Dean’s hair.

Cas was shirtless and Dean was struggling with his pants when Cas finally pulled away. The look on the angel’s face made it obvious that he had only just remembered the new toys that were still sitting next to them. Cas pushed Dean’s hands away gently and whispered “So impatient.” How Cas could look that in love when his dick was as hard as a rock, Dean would never be able to understand. He was sure he probably looked it right back by now though.

“Are you ready?” Cas asked, going back to being completely serious in the blink of an eye. Dean hesitated for a few seconds, then nodded. He knew Cas would never hurt him, and he’d stop the very second Dean asked or even looked like he needed to ask. The handprint had faded, but they still had something through that profound bond Cas used to love to mention constantly, and whatever it was had intensified once the two had finally gotten together romantically. Dean always instinctively knew when Cas was in trouble, and Cas could always tell when Dean was in pain. There was literally no one on the entire planet he’d be safer with right now, trying this out. But even knowing that, Dean was still a little nervous.

“You sure it’ll be okay, Cas?” Dean asked, most likely looking as worried as he felt.

Cas’ face softened, which meant he was probably right about how worried he looked. “Of course, Dean,” Cas said, running his hand over Dean’s stubbled jaw in a soothing manner. Dean visibly melted, and Cas continued. “After you enjoyed the last surprise so much, I started doing research on other things we could try. The website had so many different types of items for sale, but I thought you might enjoy this one next. I compared measurements and how much stretching can occur on average,and…”

Dean cut his boyfriend off then. “Okay, I get it, you did the math. But if you go into that explanation any further, my dick’s gonna go into hiding.” Cas smiled, and Dean was more glad than ever that he was finally starting to get a bit of a sense of humor. “I’m just going to trust you on this one.”

“With the gag in, you’ll not be able to speak,” Cas informed him. Mmm, sexy teacher voice… no, wait, gotta pay attention. Important stuff. “So if we need to stop for any reason, wave your hands and hit the bed a few times.”

Dean grinned. “Safety first, Cas?” He joked.

“Yes,” Cas said, fully serious and fully hot. And that was enough to stop Dean’s jokes. He was so hard it hurt in just a few seconds flat.

“Yeah,” he said softly, and pulled off his t-shirt. When he was fully undressed, Cas helped him into a comfortable position, then put the gag on and adjusted it until it was as comfortable as Dean. Dean tested it out, just like he had the ropes, and was surprised when he found it didn't restrict his breathing in any way. He tried making noises, but those were muffled completely. He took a deep breath, then tried to scream but all that came through was a small almost whistle. Damn, this thing was extra effective.

“Everything okay?” Cas asked, hovering slightly. Aww, his millenia old boyfriend was nervous. That was so adorable. Dean nodded in answer, suddenly glad the gag made it impossible for him to smirk, because Cas probably wouldn’t have appreciated that, especially if he knew the reasons behind it. Cas grabbed the bottle of lube and sat it on the bed before coming back to Dean.

“Just remember that it’s completely okay to ask that we stop,” Cas said to him gently, carding his fingers through Dean’s hair. “This is for your pleasure, and it defeats the purpose if you’re not enjoying yourself.” Damn, just when Dean thought he couldn’t fall in love with Cas any further. He reached up to grab Cas’ hand, squeezing it to try and convey his feelings. Between the hand squeeze and what his eyes were probably screaming through the bond, Cas understood. “I love you too, Dean.” Everything was going to be just fine, because it was Cas. Cas had him.

Every touch was soft, gentle, reverential, and downright worshipful. Dean’s sighs of contentment kept being dampened by the gag, but in the silence of Cas praising his body the slight noise could still be heard. Soon they were covered up by whispered declarations of love and devotion. Dean was pretty sure this was all a ploy to get him as relaxed as possible before the main event, but it was working a little too well. The hunter felt like he was about to melt into the floor any second.

Dean smacked on the pillow a couple times to get Cas’ attention. He looked up, his head tilted in confusion, making Dean glad for the gag because it covered up his squeak at how damn sexy that habit of Cas’ was. “Dean? I wasn’t aware that I was doing anything that you could find uncomfortable. Is it the gag?”

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head no. He waved his hand in a ‘hurry the fuck up already’ gesture, and Cas laughed. “Of course, I should have known,” he said, still smiling. “Always wanting to rush.” Dean glared, which only caused Cas to laugh even more. The raised middle finger would’ve been next if Cas hadn’t reached for the lube bottle then, snapping the top open with ease from lots of practice and pouring some onto his fingers. Finally!

All the worshipping had only really kept Dean at half mast before, but that first wet digit sliding around his rim had him hard as a rock before he could blink. He moaned, the noise still sounding strange when muffled. Dean squirmed as Cas prolonged the prep process. It felt so good that he was about to burst, but it just kept going. He knew why it needed to be so thorough, but that brain hadn’t been invited to the party. Four fingers were stretching him wider than ever before, but it didn’t hurt. It felt fucking amazing, in fact. He whimpered when the fingers left, having never once delved deep enough to hit the money spot, and of course the pathetic whimper was the noise that came through the clearest. Cas kissed his chest a few times, reassuring him that he was going to take such good care of his love.

Cas grabbed the giganti-cock then, and started lubing it up. It still looked horrifyingly big, but he trusted Cas to not fuck up the calculations. And never in his life did Dean think that a thought like that would ever enter his head during sex. Cas finished the lubing and looked down at Dean. “Is everything still okay?” He asked, sounding concerned. Dean gave him a thumbs up, and Cas smiled. “I promise to not hurt you, Dean. To never hurt you.” He gave a quick kiss to Dean’s forehead, and Dean caressed his face lovingly. How’d he get so damn lucky?

Cas moved the dildo into position. Now that Dean couldn’t really see it properly, it didn’t seem near as intimidating and oversized. After all that prep, it started to slide in easily. It was definitely bigger than Cas, and it made him feel full in a much tighter way than he was used to. Stretched was the best way to describe it. And Cas kept pushing. And pushing. And pushing. Did this thing never end? Just when he thought that it might actually be endless, he felt the end bit bottom out. It’d probably hit his prostate easily if it moved over a little.

“Still good, Dean?” Cas asked, and Dean nodded. He felt stretched and over-full, but not in a bad way. He moved his hips a little and let out a muffled moan. Holy shit yes. And when Cas started moving it in and out, one moan blended into another. Yes! Yes! Yes!

“Now Dean, I’m going to turn it on,” Cas warned. Wait, on? What? Dean shot Cas a confused look, but Cas only gave him that evil little grin, the one he only used before doing something unexpected that Dean would hate but always ended up loving. The last time had involved teeth. And this time?

There was a tiny click, and then Dean’s world exploded in sensation. Holy shit, giganti-cock was a fucking vibrator! Wave after wave of intense pleasure washed over him. He felt like he was drowning in it, but if he had to go this was the way to do it. And then Cas hit his prostate and he couldn’t keep the tears in, it felt so good. The gag finally fully served its purpose as scream after scream was muffled into almost nothing as Dean reached sex nirvana. It was damn near an out of body experience. He could barely focus his eyes but he tried so he could see Cas. His angel lover was watching in awe as the vibrator turned Dean into boneless mush. One hand moved the dildo in and out, and the other was fisted around his own cock. The avalanche of ecstasy had been more than enough, but the sight of Cas jacking off to it pushed Dean over the edge.

He came so hard that he blacked out for a few seconds, only to come back to overstimulation and the sound of Cas’ own orgasm. He whimpered as the tip of the dildo hit his prostate again, everything too much now. Then he remembered to hit the pillow. It only took three smacks before the dildo was removed, making Dean groan in a mix of pleasure and agony as each inch left his body. When he was finally empty and Jello-like, he tried to lift his arm to remove the gag, but it wasn't cooperating. The other was on strike as well. Dean tapped the pillow somewhat lifelessly, and when Cas looked up from where he was slumped in exhaustion, he lifted his head in a way to indicate the gag.

When Cas undid the straps, he rubbed at the parts that had been covered up by them. “Are you okay, Dean?” He asked, his voice sounding as wrecked as Dean felt even though he hadn’t been filled with the diesel powered phallus.

“I…” Dean tried to speak, but his voice cracked. “I think I died,” he croaked. Cas laughed and reached for the bottle of water Dean had left on his bedside table. He helped Dean sit up so he could drink, and then helped him get into a slightly more comfortable position, since he still had no functioning muscles or bones or brain cells to his name.

“So, was that good?” Cas asked, even though there was no way he was stupid enough to not know the answer.

“I think you need to shop there more often,” Dean said weakly. Cas curled up next to him and pulled the covers over both of them. Dean was passed out in minutes, and it was probably the deepest he had ever slept in his entire life.

Soon, packages with that same purple design were a regular occurrence in the mail.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few other toys in mind, but I'm also open for suggestions for others to have these two horny guys try out. The only rule is that it has to be small stuff that Cas can get in the mail, so nothing furniture-like, etc. Oh, and there are a few kinks that I really don't wanna go near, so I reserve the right to say no (not kink shaming, just don't wanna write anything I'm not personally a fan of, yanno?). Otherwise, suggest away.


End file.
